Last Train Home
by cutedimple
Summary: Taeyong mendapat pelecehan dari seorang pria yang tak dikenal. Diam-diam berjanji itu terakhir kalinya Taeyong menggunakan kereta untuk pulang ke rumah. / NCT. Jaehyun x Taeyong (JaeYong) NC. PWP. MxM. Mature content. DLDR!


_Title_ : Last Train Home

 _Cast_ : Jaehyun Jung; Taeyong Lee

 _Pairing_ : JaeYong

 _Rating_ : M

 _Warning_ : MxM. Mature content. NC. PWP. Sexual Harassment. Public Sex. Alternative Universe. Out of character. Typo everywhere.

 _Standard declaimer applied_

.

* * *

Tidak pernah Taeyong bayangkan, perjalanannya dengan naik kereta untuk sampai ke rumah hari itu akan berakhir seperti ini.

Semuanya berjalan normal. Harinya dimulai dengan dirinya yang bangun saat mendengar bunyi alarm, lalu bergegas mandi untuk sampai ke tempat kerja. Pekerjaannya sama sekali bukanlah pekerjaan paling ideal. Semua orang bahkan mungkin akan memandang jijik padanya karena pekerjaannya ini. Tapi siapa yang peduli? Selama ia bisa menghidupi dirinya dan keluarganya agar tak perlu hidup di jalan dan kelaparan, Taeyong tetap melakukannya.

Lee Taeyong adalah seorang aktor, di setiap film dewasa yang ia mainkan. Dia tak bermain bersama aktris-aktris cantik. Dia bekerja dengan laki-laki lain, menjadi pihak submisif yang membuka lebar kedua kakinya untuk dimasuki.

Taeyong cukup populer di bidang ini, menjadi salah satu yang menghasilkan banyak uang bagi perusahaannya. Tak terhitung berapa banyak hadiah yang dialamatkan padanya, mengaku sebagai penggemar film dewasa yang ia mainkan. Salahkan wajahnya yang seperti wajah malaikat dengan mata innocent mengundang dan senyuman manisnya. Semua orang akan terbuai olehnya. Terutama oleh tubuh kecil dan rampingnya yang mulus.

Seiring kepopulerannya itu, banyak sekali tawaran masuk untuk membeli satu malam bersamanya. Tak tanggung-tanggung, berbagai orang dari kalangan elit rela memberikan harga yang fantastis untuk itu. Tapi Taeyong selalu menolak, beralasan jika sudah cukup ia menjadikan dirinya pelacur untuk filmnya. Ia tak mau menjadi pelacur untuk sesuatu yang diluar pekerjaannya.

Karena kekeraskepalaannya itu, terkadang ia harus terjebak dalam situasi sulit.

Seperti saat ini.

"Lee Taeyong."

Taeyong kaku. Seseorang yang memanggil namanya itu menghempuskan nafas panas di sekitar telinganya.

"Atau aku harus memaggilmu TY?"

Taeyong tersentak saat bibir itu mulai menggigit daun telinganya sensual. Tidak ada yang tahu nama aslinya, Taeyong bersembunyi di balik nama TY untuk pekerjaannya. Untuk menyembunyikan identitasnya. Siapa orang ini? Berapa banyak yang dia tahu tentang dirinya? Apa yang dia inginkan?

Ketakutan mulai mengambil alih tubuh Taeyong. Sepasang tangan besar dengan jari-jarinya yang panjang mencengkeram pinggul Taeyong, menjaganya agar tidak bergerak dari tempatnya. Taeyong melihat sekelilingnya, melihat jika kereta ini hanya dinaiki beberapa orang yang sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing. Tak ada yang memperhatikan mereka.

"Jangan bersuara."

Taeyong terengah saat tangan dingin meluncur masuk ke balik kemejanya perlahan-lahan hingga menuju putingnya. Memainkan tonjolan itu.

"Kau tidak ingin membiarkan orang-orang tahu jika aku sedang menyentuhmu seperti ini kan?"

Taeyong menggigit bibir saat satu tangan lagi masuk, menggoda putingnya satu lagi hingga keras. Taeyong menekan dirinya ke tiang kereta, buku-buku jarinya berubah putih karena ia mencengkeram logam dingin itu terlalu erat. Pikirannya kacau memikirkan cara untuk kabur dari situasi ini. Orang asing ini sama sekali tak malu-malu melakukan pelecehan seksual padanya. Dan tak ada satu orangpun yang peduli.

Taeyong mendengar suara tawa di belakangnya sebelum merasa wajahnya ditarik ke samping untuk sebuah ciuman. Satu tangan dengan nakal menuju pangkal pahanya, meremas gundukan di balik celana Taeyong dengan sensual. Taeyong membuka mulutnya untuk protes tapi ia tak diberikan kesempatan. Orang itu malah menyelinapkan lidahnya masuk untuk menjelajahi mulutnya. Tubuhnya semakin menekan tubuh Taeyong dari belakang.

Taeyong berdiri membeku di tempatnya, pikirannya panik dan ia semakin takut. Taeyong menarik wajahnya menjauh, menatap sepasang mata cokelat di depannya dengan tatapan memohon. Menggelengkan kepalanya. "Jangan lakukan ini. Orang-orang akan melihat-"

Taeyong menggigil ketika orang itu justru menggigit cuping telinganya, dengan tangan yang mengusap perutnya perlahan.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Desis orang itu, mulai memberikan ciuman-ciuman panas di sekitar leher Taeyong. "Kau sudah terbiasa dilecehkan di depan orang banyak bukan? Di depan kamera? Dan sekarang kau memintaku berhenti hanya karena khawatir orang-orang di kereta ini melihat kita? Jangan bercanda, sayang."

Lehernya digigit keras.

"Ah!"

Taeyong menjerit. Melihat beberapa orang di depan sana berbalik untuk melihat ke arahnya tapi hanya sedetik, karena mereka memilih mengabaikannya lagi. Mata Taeyong mulai mengabur karena air mata.

"Jangan bertindak seolah-olah ini yang pertama kali untukmu, pelacurku sayang."

Taeyong merasa putingnya dicubit kasar. Melenguh karenanya.

"Beberapa bulan lalu kau baru mengeluarkan film terbarumu. Aku menontonnya berulang kali. Melihat bagaimana lubang berkerutmu itu mendapat doubble penetration. Sementara kau sibuk menghisap menservice dengan mulutmu. Benar-benar pelacur terlatih."

"Itu untuk pekerjaanku!"

Dengan kasar orang itu membalik tubuhnya.

Taeyong menutup mata mengharapkan sebuah rasa sakit akan ia terima. Apa dia akan ditampar? Dipukul?

Tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Dengan hati-hati Taeyong membuka matanya dan butuh sedetik lebih lama untuk mengagumi orang yang baru saja melakukan pelecehan padanya. Wajah rupawan yang belum pernah Taeyong lihat. Tapi senyum gila dan matanya yang mengkilat tajam membuat Taeyong takut. Apalagi sentuhannya.

Taeyong merintih pelan. Membuat upaya sia-sia dengan mendorong orang itu menjauh. Pinggangnya di pegang erat, dan selangkangan orang itu dengan kurang ajar bergesekan dengan miliknya. Taeyong mencoba mendorong lagi, tapi tubuh dan pikirannya menjadi dua hal yang berbeda di saat seperti ini. Dengan cepat Taeyong hanyut dalam sentuhan-sentuhan orang itu. Sekali lagi Taeyong merasa sepasang bibir hangat memagut bibirnya, bergerak liar dalam mulutnya.

"Kau tampak terlalu polos untuk menjadi pelacur, sayang. Kau tidak tahu sudah berapa lama aku bermimpi untuk memasukimu kan? Aku sudah menawarkan banyak penawaran tapi kau selalu menolak dan membuatku frustasi. Marah setiap kali menonton filmmu dan melihat mereka, orang-orang itu, bisa dengan seenaknya memasukimu sementara aku tidak. Tsk. Jangan bercanda."

Taeyong menutup matanya, berharap masih bisa menghentikan kelakuan gila orang ini. "Jangan lakukan ini." Taeyong hampir memohon. "Jangan di sini. Jangan… sekarang. "

"Lalu kapan? Aku sudah terlalu lama menunggu!"

Seorang wanita paruh baya muncul dari pintu, dan orang itu langsung menarik Taeyong duduk di kursi kereta paling belakang, Taeyong didudukkan di pangkuannya. Pria itu menyeringai di lekukan leher Taeyong, saat Taeyong tidak bisa menahan erangan yang melewati bibirnya karena gesekan pantatnya dengan ereksi pria itu. Taeyong menutup matanya karena malu.

"Aku tahu kau takkan bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi. Kau ingin segera kumasuki kan kucing manis?"

Taeyong merasa lengan pria itu berada di sekitar pinggang, menggigit bahunya dari belakang. Taeyong mencoba berontak lagi, tapi tangan besar dan hangat sudah lebih dulu bergerak dengan kurang ajar memegang selangkangannya, mengelusnya sensual. Taeyong melenguh keras sambil menggigit bibir. Dada pria itu menempel di punggungnya, dengan mulut yang tak henti-hentinya menggoda cuping telinganya dengan lidah terampilnya.

"Taeyongie ..." Pria itu memanggil namanya dengan sexy. Nafas yang berhembus di lehernya memuat Taeyong lupa diri.

Taeyong mungkin akan membenci dirinya sendiri setelah ini. Karena ia mulai menggesekkan pantatnya sendiri dengan ereksi pria itu. Melebarkan kakinya. Diam-diam mengharapkan sentuhan yang lebih pada ereksinya yang masih tersembunyi di balik celana. Menyambut setiap sentuhan-sentuhan pria itu dengan erangannya yang mengalun pelan.

"Ngh… Ahh…"

Taeyong memiringkan kepalanya ke samping, menarik pria itu untuk ciuman kasar. Taeyong sudah menyerah pada gairah yang mendera tubuhnya.

"Sabar sedikit, sayang," ejek pria itu saat mulai membuka resleting celana Taeyong. Menarik keluar kemaluan pemuda itu yang sudah sepenuhnya keras. Memegangnya dengan sebelah tangan dan membelainya perlahan. "Haruskah aku memberimu hadiah, baby boy?"

Hal berikutnya Taeyong tahu, dia didorong dari pangkuan pria itu, hingga berlutut. Pandangannya sejajar dengan selangkangan pria itu, yang membentuk gundukan besar di balik celananya. Taeyong mendongak melihat kilatan di mata cokelat pria itu, juga senyum gilanya. Pria itu membuka ritsleting celananya, mengambil kemaluannya keluar.

Taeyong menggigit bibir keras saat melihat ukurannya yang panjang dan besar. Jauh lebih besar dari milik orang-orang yang pernah Taeyong izinkan untuk memasuki lubangnya demi karirnya.

Taeyong menjilat bibirnya saat ereksi pria itu bergerak-gerak di bawah tatapannya, hati-hati mengangkat satu jarinya untuk mengumpulkan precum dan membawanya ke mulut, merasakan rasa pria itu dengan menjilat jarinya hingga bersih. Taeyong menyukainya.

"Cepat hisap aku, sayang."

Pria itu menyaksikan Taeyong melalui matanya yang terkabut nafsu. Melihat bagaimana Taeyong perlahan-lahan memasukkan ereksi setengah keras itu ke dalam mulut kecilnya yang hangat.

"Ouh… baby…"

Kepala pria itu mendongak, menggeram nikmat. Mendorong pinggulnya agar ereksinya bisa lebih jauh merasakan kehangatan mulut basah Taeyong. Dia sudah menunggu cukup lama untuk berada di posisi ini, untuk memiliki Taeyong berlutut diantara kakinya, menjilati dan mengisap ereksinya dengan mulut dan lidah terampilnya yang selalu terlihat menggoda. Pria itu menarik keras rambut Taeyong dengan jari-jarinya, tapi Taeyong tidak menghiraukannya. Terus bekerja dengan mulutnya memuaskan pria yang kini terengah kepayahan.

"Aumm.. Umm… Ngmm…"

"Oh, yessss baby, yeaaah. Terus…" Jari-jarinya semakin keras menarik rambut Taeyong.

Taeyong berhenti mengkhawatirkan tentang orang-orang yang mungkin bisa melihat mereka. Ia tidak peduli. Menurutnya, mereka bahkan harusnya bersyukur karena mendapat tontonan gratis.

"Umhh…"

Taeyong terus melakukan servicenya, lidah dan mulutnya ia gunakan untuk memuaskan pria itu. Kepalanya naik-turun berulang kali melawan pinggul yang menghentak berlawanan arah dengannya. Mengambil ereksi itu sedalam mungkin hingga menyentuh tenggorokannya. Taeyong berusaha keras untuk tak tersedak tiap kali ujung ereksi pria itu menyentuh tenggorokkannya.

Pria itu menarik rambut Taeyong sekali lagi, kali ini dengan maksud menghentikannya. Taeyong melepaskan mulutnya menghasilkan bunyi _plop_ pelan.

"Naik kepangkuanku, Taeyongie." desisnya. "Aku ingin keluar di lubang bawahmu sayang bukan mulutmu."

Taeyong sekali lagi ditarik, didudukkan di pangkuan pria itu dengan posisi kaki mengangkangi pria itu. Pria itu memaksa masuk dua jarinya dalam mulut Taeyong, yang dengan senang hati menjilat dan membasahinya dengan air liurnya. Sementara pria tadi mencubiti puting kirinya berulang.

"Kau benar-benar pelacur berbakat sayang."

"Ngaa-ah!"

Taeyong memekik pelan saat merasakan satu jari memasuki lubangnya tiba-tiba. Tapi hanya sebentar karena kembali teralih dengan belaian di ereksinya oleh pria itu. Ia tak sadar jika jari kedua, kemudian yang ketiga juga mengisi lubangnya.

"Ah! NGGGH!'

Taeyong mengerang keras saat ibu jari pria itu mengusap pintu masuk lubangnya, sementar jari-jarinya di dalam sana menemukan prostatnya. Menusukkan ketiga jarinya dengan akurat ke tempat yang sama membuatnya memekikik tiap kali.

"C-cukup." Taeyong mungkin akan lebih membenci dirinya sendiri setelah ini. Karena ia memohon. Benar-benar memohon seperti pelacur. "Aku ingin kau m-memasukiku sekarang. Ngg-ah! K-kumohon. Ahh!"

Pria itu menyeringai, "Baiklah sayang."

Segera, jari-jari itu ditarik, Taeyong merasa tubuhnya diangkat sedikit, ujung tumpul dari ereksi pria itu diposisikan tepat menyentuh pintu lubangnya.

"NGAAA-AH!"

Lalu tiba-tiba dilesakkan kasar begitu saja.

Taeyong mendongakkan kepalanya ke belakang dengan mata menutup rapat, merasa lubangnya berkedut akan benda asing berukuran besar yang memenuhinya. Nafasnya memburu cepat, merasa sakit sekaligus nikmat. Senyum gila pria itu kembali di wajahnya saat ia melihat Taeyong yang menggeliat di pangkuannya.

"Kau benar-benar ketat sayang," geram pria itu. Mulai menjilati sepanjang leher Taeyong. "Lubang ketatmu itu mencengkram milikku dengan sangat nikmat. Ngh-"

Sodokan demi sodokan diterima Taeyong, yang tubuhnya terlonjak-lonjak naik turun di pangkuan pria itu, yang jelas menikmati setiap ekspresi yang dibuat Taeyong. Sakit dan nikmat yang terus berganti-ganti. Tapi pria itu mengerutkan dahi ketika ia melihat air mata menggenang di wajah Taeyong. Tangannya mencengkeram pinggang Taeyong, menarik keluar miliknya hingga menyisakan kepalanya di dalam, lalu melesakkan kembali tanpa ampun.

"Ngh! A-ah! P-pelan… Nga-ah!"

"Kenapa kau bertingkah seperti baru pertama kali melakukanya sayang?" Air matanya dijilat. Sementara sodoknya semakin cepat dan kasar.

Taeyong merasa benar-benar seperti pelacur, menyerahkan tubuhnya begitu saja pada seorang pria yang bahkan, namanya tak ia tahu. Taeyong hanya bisa melempar kepalanya ke belakang sambil terus menangis. Ketika pria itu menghantam tempat yang membuatnya melihat bintang-bintang, kukunya tenggelam dalam di kulit bahu pria itu.

"Hngh- disanaaah. L-lagi A-ah! Lagi! Lebih aah c-cepat!"

Taeyong menggerakkan pinggulnya melawan sodokan pria itu dari bawah. Perutnya kram dan kakinya kesemutan saat merasa pelepasannya hampir datang. Pria itu menjilat bibirnya dan menyodokkan lebih cepat miliknya dan memberikan belaian yang seirama dengan sodokannya pada ereksi Taeyong yang sudah memerah ujungnya.

"Ahhhhh-"

Taeyong sampai. Melepaskan semburan cairan hangat itu hingga mengotori perut mereka dan tangan pria tadi, yang mulai menggeram rendah karena merasa sesak akibat remasan dinding-dinding rektum Taeyong yang menjepit ereksinya.

"Terus ketatkan lubangmu, sayang. Ngh!"

Plak!

"Ah!"

Satu tamparan mendarat di paha kanan Taeyong yang mulus, menimbulkan bekas kemerahan. Membuat lubangnya semakin berkedut nikmat.

"Terima ini sayang-"

Satu dorongan terakhir dan cairan hangat milik pria itu menyembur mengisi penuh lubang Taeyong yang hanya bisa mendesah nikmat. "Ngh…"

Mereka berbaring di sana selama satu menit, ditemani napas cepat dan keheningan canggung. Taeyong bangkit dari pangkuan pria itu, mendesis pelan saat benda besar itu tertarik keluar dari lubangnya. Kakinya gemetaran.

Mereka membersihkan diri dengan beberapa lembar tisu.

Tak ada satupun dari penumpang kereta itu yang terlihat memergoki mereka. Tapi siapa tahu jika ada orang yang merekam adegan tadi?

Taeyong pergi dengan cepat begitu kereta berhenti di stasiun berikutnya. Ia bahkan tak bisa berdiri tegak dan berjalan dengan benar. Saat pintu terbuka, Taeyong merasa ada yang menarik tanganya. Memaksanya memegang sesuatu yang rupanya… cokelat?

Taeyong mendongak.

Itu orang yang sama yang telah melakukan pelecahan padanya beberapa waktu lalu. Pria tak bernama.

Sebelum Taeyong berjalan keluar ia bisa mendengar bisikan pelan pemuda itu padanya.

"Jangan menolakku lagi."

Menolak? Lagi?

Taeyong memikirkan kata-kata pria itu sambil memandang cokelat di tangannya heran. Begitu membuka bungkus cokelatnya, Taeyong baru menyadari ada sebuah kartu nama terselip di sana. Mata Taeyong melebar tak percaya. Menatap gedung pencakar langit milik salah satu pengusaha besar. Jung Corp.

Tak heran.

"Dia terlalu rupawan untuk menjadi warga korea biasa," desah Taeyong. Mulai memakan cokelatnya. Diam-diam berjanji itu terakhir kalinya Taeyong menggunakan kereta untuk pulang ke rumah.

Kartu nama itu kartu nama biasa. Namun di baliknya terdapat tulisan tangan rapi yang membuat perut Taeyong jungkir balik.

.

 **Kontrakmu akan dihentikan besok. Sejak hari ini, dan seterusnya, kau milikku.**

 **Jung Jaehyun.**

.

* * *

 **END**


End file.
